


Brisexual?

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal figures out his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brisexual?

"Im curious." Q muttered, rubbing a hand up up Sal's shirt front. He hovered behind the man, chin along his shoulder. His other hand was just groping his waist.

Sal had his glasses a top his nose, glancing down at a news paper he just got from the door. He yawned, humming mindlessly in response as he hardly heard a word the man said.

"Are you listening?" Q asked, knowing the man wasn't paying any attention.

"Of course."

"Then what did I say."

"You uh-" Sal paused as he tried to think of something. But to be honest he didn't even know. He was just tired and didn't care.

With Sal's face frozen in a stupid look, Q smirked, "Exactly." He turned to peck the tired man's cheek, causing him to smile.

"But no, seriously," Q said, raising his chin, "I was curious."

Sal turned his head, "What's on your mind."

"What exactly is my sexual orientation? Am I Gay? Bi? Or Just," Q bit his bottom lip, smirking, "Or Just Salexual?" He winced at the way it didn't slip off his tongue.

Sal chuckled, shaking his head as he finally moved away from the man's hold. He turned to the face the other man as he folded the newspaper and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I suppose so. I guess that means Im Qsexual? Wait, no Brisexual?" Sal chuckled a little hard at that.

Q rose a brow, only chuckling at the man's attempt at combining the words. He moved forward, nearing his face with Sal's.

"I suppose you could say that." Q closed the gap, capturing the shorter man's lips with his own. Sal slowly wrapped a hand around Q's neck as the kiss deepened.

Running out of breath, Sal pulled away with a lazy smile.

"Then it's official. Im brisexual" He said, sealing it with a final peck.

 


End file.
